edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas and Ferb/Ed Edd n Eddy Crossover Series
A fictional show airing on Cartoon Network and Disney XD. Based on the Movie. Story When worlds collide, EEnE characters were at the Phineas and Ferb world and vice-versa. They meet P&F characters. Wilfred will be Agent P (Perry)'s pal, Agent W. Candace will be an "honorary Kanker" Along with Lee And Marie. Time and Setting It takes place during the summer. The episodes mostly start at Phineas and Ferb's backyard or at the Eds houses. When Ed is part of the plans, he just makes things silly, inspiring, or simply makes Phineas and Ferb laugh, while annoying Eddy. Like in the movie, Eddy is just using Phineas and Ferb to build things to earn money, but they still have a good relationship as friends. All actors from the film reprised their roles. Perry and Wilfred are still teaming up to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz who, having a sad and unproductive childhood, spends his time creating ridiculous inventions to "take over the world". In the film, Nazz was in love with both Ferb and Eddy, and in this series, she finally decided with Eddy(though she still shows feelings with Ferb). In the film, alot of fourth walls, mostly by Edd, were broken, in this series, many episodes sometimes show different characters, mostly Phineas, Ferb, Edd, and Eddy breaking them again. Episodes Season 1 (2009 - 2010) Weekend at Ed's\Jawbreaker city-Phineas,Ferb,Edd and Eddy stay the weekend at Ed's/The kids enter a strange land and get some jawbreakers, Elsewhere, Agents P & W try to stop dr. d from destroying the city. (Aired November 8, 2009) Mega Ed\Times a changin'-Rolf & May turn into giant monsters by doofenshmritz's ray./Eddy wakes up and thinks summer is ending, so Phineas and Ferb must return his memory back. (Aired November 15, 2009) I Wanna be a fireside girl\It came from outer ed again-sarah becomes fireside girl And doofenshmritz tries to destory all the cupcakes again\Tripper arrives from outer space. (Aired November 22, 2009) Isabella's Nightmare/To The Edstreme- Isabella has the same nightmare every night, and Eddy makes cruel pranks that will frighten her, so Isabella tries to find help from "Dr. Phineascology" to relax/ The Boys & The Kids(minus jimmy and rolf) compete in a stunt contest, while Eddy does it to earn money. (Aired November 29, 2009) Carniaval time /No time to ed - Johnny and Phineas bulid a carninaval., while Eddy plays as the greeter just to earn money\The kids try to get their hands on Edd's new video game, but Eddy tells them sneaky plans to do it. (Aired December 6, 2009) The Big Switch/Ed's cruise ship- Buford and Sarah's lives are switched from Double D's latest invention/the boys host a cruise ship for every one (Inculding May), with the exception of the other two Kankers. (Aired December 13, 2009) An Ed Paradise/The Late Show-The boys turn a closed beach into a paradise beach party, and Eddy tries to look cool while he surfs./The guys find Ed's dirty old camera and make a friday night T.V. Show which Becomes a big hit. (Aired December 20, 2009) Fame and Regret/Ferb Is in a bunch- Phineas is hired to be co-star in an action movie but soon the fame makes him forget his friends & family/Ferb has 3 girlfriends but he can only choose one, and it´s not that simple when Eddy tries to help him, to earn money. (Aired December 27, 2009) Nazz's Pool party-Nazz has a pool party but it all changes when the Kankers sneak in. (Aired January 3, 2010) A will for Edd/Battle Buliders-Double D needs a will./Phineas introduces the guys "Battle Builders" Perry Talks- Double D & Phineas Makes another animal translator for Perry but runs off with Willfred every time to stop Doof from wiping out macroni art. Like in the Movie, Perry talks again through the translator, with Dee Bradley Baker`s voice. Back In Time/Eddy's world- The Guys warp back in time to Medieval Europe/After he takes a break from scams, Eddy Goes on a trip, only for everyone, even Kevin and Sarah, to miss him. Ed Sports/An Edd Side Story.- The boys host a sports event/The Kids make stories to entertain themselves. Eddy closely makes that his story is his dream of using Phineas and Ferb for money, only for immediately taking back when Phineas asked "What?" Summer belongs to Ed- The guys Travel the world in a day after a bet with Kevin. Home is where Ed is/What's the plan/Cabin story-Ed & Sarah's Brother, Drew Returns Home, and meets Phineas and Ferb/Kevin tries to find out what The guys are up to/The Fireside girls don't want to lose their cabin when the goverment wants to tear it down.Note: The Boys don't play important roles in the last two Episodes Not so special day/The Fireside sap collecting patch- Ferb has a bad day, so everyone tries to cheer him up, but can´t when Ferb doesn´t even talk/ Sarah tries to obtain an easy yet deadly patch. N Refresh the Ed/Ed RPG-The boys invented their soda, "EdCola" as a scam/The boys playing a MMORPG game, but they invited the kids to join their team to play their favorite MMORPG game. Super Eds: the Rise of the Kankers- Everyone gets superpowers from a mysterious source and they use them wisely(or their way) but Candace and the Kankers want to use theirs to destory Danville Creek(1 Hour episode & Season 1 Finale) Season 2 (2010 - 2011) Sarah in Wonderland- The kids put up a play at the performing arts center and Sarah gets lost. Camped Out/Eddy's new baby sister/-the boys and other kids go to Ed's uncle's campsite/Eddy's mom is expeceting a new baby girl. Dawn of the dudes/Clash of the losers-Edd's brother return from Doctor School to hang with Ed's brother/Phineas mistakenly gets into a wrestling match with a bully named Austin, and everyone, partially Eddy (this time not for money), trains him. Mega Movie Madness-Ed sneaks out to go see a monster movie mararthon. Summer Ball- Everyone is anxious to go to the summer dance, except Eddy, who is sad to not have a girlfriend because Nazz is out of town, and on a account of his scammer and ill-tempreed behavior. Phineas, as always unaware of Eddy`s tricky side on him, feels sad for him and tries to help him. At the Movies!-Kevin is hosting the biggest party of the year and the guys are invited. Speed Brothers-Phineas and Eddy become racers. Henshin! (in 3D)-Edd became a japanese super hero. (This episode is parody of Kamen Rider/Super Sentai/Metal Hero/Ultraman) Attack of the Lunatics/Out to Launch Again-A group of crazed poachers run into town and the guys try to stop them/Jimmy mistakenly sends Isabella into space, and everyone tries to return her back. Ed's Big Day/Hello, Bro-Ed has a lucky day after he and Buford find two halves of a 4 leaf clover/Eddy's Brother returns, and this time he`s not excited. Season 3 (2011 - 2012) The Eds are done?-The Eds are in danger because Ed,Sarah,and Drew have to leave Danville Creek because their parents got a new job in Florida.But,Evil Tim(from Ed`s comics!)wants to invade Earth.Only Ed and his siblings can stop his army of aliens and robots, and make a big decision to stay.(90 Minute Movie) X marks the ed again/In and Out-The guys find an old treasure map and it leads to Mt. Roughpeak/Eddy, Nazz and Phineas make a maze, Eddy, again just for money. No More Mr Nice Guy-Eddy becomes angered at a failed scam, due to Phineas and Ferb just finding it coincidental and enjoying, Ed´s stupid behavior, Kevin trying to ruin it , the Kankers nosing around to flirt with Eds and, and much more tha decides to end the frendship, now it`s up to Phineas, Ferb, and the whole crew of Phineas and Ferb and Eds(with the obvious exceptio of Kevin) to apologize and make them friends again Ed-cite Bike/Candace Crazy- Double D has a talent for riding dirt bikes./After eating radioactive cereal, Candace goes Physco. I'm No Superman- Eddy tries to handle 3 things at once on a normal Thursday. Such as going to his dad's boss dinner party, meeting with Nazz's parents at her house and and going to the local video game tourney. Game the System/Fireside Jam- Nazz and Phineas get trapped in Ed's new video game/Sarah, Isabella & the Fireside Girls host a dance Santa Eddy- The Boys help Santa deliver gifts around the World before morning. (Christmas Special) Driving me crazy/Ed-Pox-Candace has a driving lesson/Johnny has the chicken pox thus leaving Ferb and Eddy to take care of him. May I have this ed 2- The school dance is coming up, and Drew's girlfriend, Kayla, is coming home. All Star Goku-The world is in great danger when Vegeta returns and teams up with Doofenshmirtz and the Kankers.So, Goku decides to end Vegeta for good.In the end, Goku sacifices himself to end Vegeta and Drew becomes a SSJ.(Season finale and 2 hour movie.) Season 4 (2012 - 2013) The Pain of Loss-The guys are trying to get over losing both Goku and Drew.Meanwhile, Eddy and Double D come across Mario and Sonic. Cartoon War/Dream Invaders-Phineas, Ed, Ferb, Eddy and Double D make up a cartoon and everything goes great until Kevin, Sarah, Baljeet, Buford, Johnny, Jimmy, Isabella and Rolf get invovled. Eddy travels into everyones dreams and faces the dire conscequnces when everyone wakes up. AVE: Aliens Vs. Ed, Edd n Eddy- Phineas and Edd find the Xenomorphs space ship at the nebhiorhood playground. Ed and The Flying Saucer/Me Oh My-Ed encounters a giant ship and he takes Sarah and Phineas for a wild ride to space. Nazz gets blamed for making a mess in her mother's collcetion of rare jewels and she attemps to find the culprint The Gourd's Rise/ A New Melonhead-Johnny finally decides to invade Earth as Gourd along with Eggman and Bowser!/ Ed decides to stop him by being the new Melonhead Life's 'n Eddy/ Ed's Sea Ranch- Dude V.S. Ed - The Dudes (Ali, Jackson, CJ) meet the the Eds while on vacation.They decide to find out once and for all who's the best by competing in The Ed-ympics.Meanwhile, Sonic and Phineas come across Shadow, Sonic's old enemy. Revenge of The Gourd/ Blind-ED- Legend of Danville Creek/ Were going Ed- EEnEPnF: MM (Mission Marvel)- Adventure Time/Ed Edd, n Eddy/ Phineas and Ferb/ Gravity Falls/ Shin Chan/ Fullmetal Alchemist/ Soul Eater Crossover Movie: It's The End of the World as we Know it! In Amazing 3D! Rated: PG Halloween Nightmare - Everyone is being murdered in Danville Creek.But when Heinz and Rolf and killed as well, The Eds decide to avenge their deaths.But, they are shocked by who the killer was....a clone of Sonic called Sonic.exe! Will the Eds be able to stop him?Or will he have 3 more murders on his list? Meanwhile, Drew returns to stop an even deadlier foe....Michael Myers! (2 Hour Halloween Special and Season Finale) Season 5 (2013 - 2014) Note:This is a bit more like an anime than a normal cartoon. An Ed Crisis - Everyone is helping repair the damage done by Sonic.exe and Michael Myers.While Drew is looking for the 7 Dragon Balls to revive those who died, he comes across an ancient beast....Skelodome.He turns Kayla evil and send her after him! Sally, Sonic's girlfriend, arrives to help.Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb discover Perry's secret again while fixing Heinz's building. (1 Hour Event) The Walking Ed - A Zombie infection has broke out and everyone is infected.However, Drew and Sonic are immune due to the both of them aren't human.They must find the Zombie Leader while also fighting Mark, John, Mario....and pretty much everyone else on the planet! Future Ed-velations - Our heroes finally get to relax...until Silver and Luigi show up, needing help when Skelodome attacks both the future and the past. Drew, angry over Kayla's death, leads the attack against him for the past, present, and future. The Gourd Returns - Johnny shows up again for revenge, this time with Shadow.It's up to Eddy and Sonic to put aside their differences to beat them since everyone's distracted with Skelodome. Laugh Clown, Laugh - While walking around, Edd and Shadow come across Batman facing Joker and Mr.Freeze. They must team up with him, Eddy once again becomes Bat-Ed while Shadow becomes.....the god d*mn Shadow-Hog! (Batman: The Animated Series Crossover) Wreck-It Ed - While playing a video game, Ed and Luigi get sucked into it.Thet meet Ralph and must help him with an Cy-Bug attack.Meanwhile, Drew ends up in Sugar Rush trying to find them while Edd and Mario end up in Hero's Duty with Shadow and Wario. The Ed-Fighters - Drew, Mark, and John relive DBZ history when Drew's old enemy Kyle arrives to settle the score once and for all.Phineas and Ferb take on his army with the Eds while Mark and John come across Sonic.EXE being rebuilt. Ultimate Carnage UnleashEd - Drew finds Michael Myers in a coma, lying in a ditch.Before he could finish him off, someone snatched him.Eddy and Shadow also find Freddy and Jason battling each other.When Michael joins the brawl, their evil powers combine, becoming an unstopable beast of pure evil! Showdown Across The Universe - Skelodome teams up with The Gourd, Joker, Sonic.EXE, The Kankers, Michael Myers, and one of the Gods Of Destruction of the 12 universes Lord Erion and shockingly Sonic's long lost brother Dash! The Eds, Phineas, and Ferb must unite with everyone they ever did to take them on.(Season Finale Part 1) Ed VS God - Ed and Drew become Super Saiyan Gods while Edd, Eddy, Phineas, and Ferb become SSJ and face off against Skelodome and Erion. Meanwhile, Sonic must deal with a past failure while he and Shadow fight off Sonic.EXE's and Dash's final assult on Danville Creek with help from Silver, Mario, and Luigi.(Season Finale Part 2) Characters *'Ed' - Ed is the stupidest and the strongest of the Boys. He and Baljeet tried performing a scam, but they ended up making a mess and ruined everything. He got over his fear of soap, deodorant and anything related to hygiene improvement. He is also the one who beat Evil Tim.He is Age 10-13. *'Phineas' - Like in the movie, he is unaware of Eddy's plan but they have started a relationship of friends. He is Isabella's boyfriend. He is Age 9-12. *'Edd' - or Double D to his friends. He helps out in every scam. In one episode he moves away because his father got a promotion. He is Age 10-12 and Sarah`s Boyfriend. *'Ferb' - He is the silent type of the Boys and a "laides man". He is age 10-12 and has an unnamed girlfriend. *'Eddy' - He is the undisputed Leader of the Boys. He and Phineas have a great friendship and scams alot. He still has spiky black hair now.In Season 4, he later becomes Batman.He also has a rivalry with Sonic.He is age 9-12 and Nazz's Boyfriend. *'Isabella' - A sweet kindhearted girl who is a friend of the boys. The leader of the Fireside Girls. She is age 9-12 and Phineas's girlfriend. *'Johnny 2x4' - He is a weird Friend of the Boys. He carries a piece of wood called Plank. He is the Boyfriend of New girl Rachel Carlye. He is age 9-12. *'Plank' - Jonny's imaginary best friend. He is a wooden board with a face drawn on it. Phineas and Ferb sometimes get lost in joining Jonny`s imagination towards Plank while Eddy thinks it`s a waste of time. *'Nazz' - She is the most beautiful and charming girl in the Cul-de-Sac who is trendy and kind. She is Eddy's girlfriend and age 9-12. *'Candace' - She became an "honorary Kanker" who tries to bust the Boys but ends up failing due to their constant fightings, it just makes things even worse, and they end up humiliating themeselves. She is age 14-17. *'Sarah' - Ed's younger sister. She hates him but likes Edd. A member of the Fireside Girls. She is age 8-11 and Edd's girlfriend. *'Baljeet' - A nerd who oftenly gets beaten up by every boy (Except the boys, although Eddy usually makes fun of him the way he usually does it with Double D) because he's so smart. He is age 9-11 and a friend of the boys. *'Drew' - He is the older brother of Ed and Sarah.Kayla is his girlfriend.In the 3rd Season Finale, he became a SSJ because of Goku's death.He then left to make sure villians don't attack Earth.He returns for Halloween to destroy an old foe who attacks every night, Michael Myers.He also helps when Skelodome attacks after he kills Kayla.Age 16-18. *'Mark' - He is the older brother of Edd. He is trying to convince Edd to show everyone what is under his hat (Ed and Eddy already know). He does have a girlfriend named Samatha. His friends are Drew and John (Eddy's Brother). He doesn't appear much due to his job.However, he helped Drew fight Michael and Skelodome.Age 16-18. *'John' - He is the older brother of Eddy. He usually being okay to people except Ed and Eddy.He doesn' like Drew or Mark much either.He claims he has a girlfriend whom appearently he might have been engaged to.He also helped beat Michael when he killed his girlfriend and is now dealing with Skelodome.Age 17-19 *'Kayla'- She is Drew's girlfriend.She is nicest person in the entire planet.But when evil strikes, she fights brutally with fist AND a hammer.She is turned evil by Skelodome to fight Drew, but is killed by him later.Age 16-18 *'Goku' - Son of Bardock, he was sent to Earth to destroy it, but became its greatest protector.He is the most powerful person that ever exsisted.In the season finale, he dies to save Drew from Vegeta, and because of this, Drew became a SSJ and defeated the other villians.He also called Mario and Sonic to protect the guys since Drew's gone.Age:Unknown *'Vegeta' - He is the Prince of all Saiyans, Goku's toughest enemy.He decides to kill Goku in a season finale.He is apparently killed when Goku beats him via 20X Kamehameha.Age:Unknown *'Sonic' - He is the world's fastest hedgehog and a Freedom Fighter, saving Earth and his home Morbius from Eggman.Shadow later reveals he's still in a relationship with Princess Sally.He gets arrested becaused everyone mistaked him fo Sonic.exe, but the Eds cleared his name. Age:22 *Mario - The world's toughest plumber and friend of Sonic.He beat Bowser more times than anyone could count(except Edd).He's still in a relationship with Peach.He also has a brother, Luigi.Mario was the one to destroy Sonic.exe.Age:23 *Skelodome - He is an monster created thousands of years ago, beaten by Bardock, Goku's Father.He has mysteriously returned to destroy the present and arrives on Earth.He can even turn the purest of hearts evil, which he did to Kayla.He then kills her and escapes.He is the main villian of Season 5.Age: Unknown *Sonic.EXE- A murdering clone of Sonic, this vicious beast sets out to make sure he's the only one left in the entire universe. Sonic.EXE was an unstable prototype version of Metal Sonic.He was later sent to Morbius to deal with Sonic, but was beaten by Shadow off-screen.It later returns in the Season 4 Finale, killing Rolf and Heinz.Sonic defeats him with his Chaos Bolt attack.Age: None Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction